


Scars

by christseve



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I know that calling this scars is kinda angsty but I don't have any better ideas, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christseve/pseuds/christseve
Summary: Lio sees Galo's scars for the first time.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Scars

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon. Galo was laying on the couch with his his left arm and leg hanging down and was snoring quite loudly. Lio had made himself comfortable next to his boyfriend - with his head on top of Galo's chest and the rest of his body hugging Galo from the side. Sundays were the only days they could rest and the rebuilding of the city had been tiring them both out.  
However, Lio couldn't sleep as easily as Galo. He still wasn't used to feeling safe and not having to be attentive all the time in case the Freeze Force attacks. He lost his Burnish powers only a month ago after all. Anyway, he liked watching Galo sleep. He looked so peaceful. It made Lio feel really warm inside. It made him feel like he's protected by Galo. Like he can be himself with him and doesn't have to worry about anything. Even if he really liked to be the leader of the Mad Burnish, laying with Galo like this with no worries made Lio feel relaxed.  
But there was one thing that was still bothering him. Galo really seemed to like being shirtless but was always wearing his arm sleeve. Lio couldn't really figure out why. Galo didn't seem like someone who would hide something... Why does he wear that all the time? Lio frowned and unconsciously stretched his arm out to gently touch Galo's sleeve.  
"You look worried, firebug"  
Lio flinched at the sudden voice. He was so invested in his thinking that he didn't notice Galo has been awake for a few minutes already.  
"I..." Lio lifted up his head and looked Galo into the eyes but couldn't bring himself to say anything.  
Galo smiled softly and shifted his gaze to Lio's hand that was on his arm, "Well, I thought that I'll have to show it to you one day."  
He pressed a kiss on Lio's forehead and sat up, holding Lio by the waist with his right hand to lift him up as well.  
"I don't like to show it to people because the Burnish get enough hate already, you know?" Galo explained as he slowly removed the strap on his chest and slided the sleeve off. Lio froze as he saw his partner's arm covered in big crimson and brown scars that were already healed but still awfully ruined Galo's perfectly smooth skin. He stared at he view for a few moments, his expression going from shock to worry, to care and to guilt. Lio slowly reached for Galo's arm again but stopped before his fingers touched the skin. He looked at Galo who was smiling and nodding encouragingly. Lio sighed and let his fingers run through the rough and uneven edges of the scars... So... A Burnish did this. Well, Lio isn't surprised. Galo is a firefighter and knew what he was getting himself into. But it still makes Lio feel guilty. He never meant the Burnish to hurt people...  
Lio stroked the arm gently, putting all of his love and care into the movement, exploring every bend of the skin, every part that the Promare has touched and deformed... Lio gradually started frowning and biting his lip from worry.  
"I'm really sorry, Galo," Lio turns his head back to Galo, still frowning and having some tears in his eyes.  
Galo's eyes widen for a split of a second and Lio feels himself being pulled into a tight hug.  
"It's not your fault, firefly. It wasn't her fault as well... It actually made me realise that the Burnish can't help their flames... But I still don't want people to see the scars and assume stuff, you know? The Burnish were already so hated by everyone and...Mmm!"  
Galo's rambling was shut up by Lio's lips. The firefighter shifted his hand to the back of Lio's head, tangling his fingers into the blonde hair.  
Even if the Promare left the world and there are no Burnish anymore, the signs of it's past existence are still here and it it still makes the society despise all the ex-Burnish.  
Lio was super thankful that Galo wasn't one of those people even when the scars have him a good reason to. The fact that Galo didn't condemn the girl who did this to him made Lio fall in love his firefigher even more. He was overflown with thankfulness and the best way he could express it was to continue kissing Galo and letting himself be melted into the strong man's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's in the middle of the night and I'm tired but I need to post this.  
> I have like no writing experience and I have no idea what this is
> 
> Also, Galo will never tell Lio that it was Thyma who left the scars because doesn't want to hurt him even more.


End file.
